


rosebud

by specuality



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specuality/pseuds/specuality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora placed her hands over Regina's mouth when began to Regina began to protest too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rosebud

**Author's Note:**

> title: rosebud  
> rating: m  
> warnings: incest, implied underage, dub/non-con  
> characters: cora/regina

Cora placed her hands over Regina's mouth when began to Regina began to protest too much.

Even when the slick, smooth heat between her legs said otherwise, even when Regina was silent as Cora pulled her night shirt over her head, her daughter's silky black hair falling back into place in a way that made Cora's body pang with jealousy and desire, eventually Regina would plead for her mother to stop when things got too heated. Regina knew better, but she could never stop herself from begging.

The shame always increased exponentially with the pleasure.

It was always: "Mother, please, don't." or "Please, mother. Stop." or some other variation of those words, all put together and tumbling out of Regina's mouth while her hands scrabbled at her mother's shoulders.

Cora was more baffled than enraged by it the first time - the very first time  _after_  Regina knew better than to physically push her mother away or deny her. The words that left her daughter's mouth was in complete contradiction to the way Regina continued to respond to Cora's touch and the older woman had been rather amused. But Cora was now tired of it.

The older woman clasped her left hand hard down against Regina's wet mouth, pink from Cora's lips and teeth, and her right hand pressed tight against the small, trembling apple of her daughter's throat. The girl made a whimper of a sound and Cora felt her own wetness grow.

Positioned between her daughter's legs, Cora could get no relief of her own. She had been so focused on preparing Regina and this was how the girl repaid her. Insolence. No matter, she could and would take her pleasure now. 

Moving slowly and deliberately, she straddled her daughter's thigh and gasped a little when Regina's soft, smooth skin hit the sensitive heat between her legs. Cora's hands were still clutched around Regina's mouth and neck, forcing Regina to watch her as she moved backwards and forwards again and again so that her clit rubbed deliciously against her daughter's thigh.

Love was weakness, but Cora couldn't help the moans that spilled out of her own mouth. There was no one else that could bring her to this point. Nothing came close to this feeling of being brought to the edge of an orgasm by her own flesh and blood. She had created her, given birth to her, nurtured her, loved her, fucked her. Yes, she would only allow herself this weakness because Regina was  _hers._  

It wasn't until Cora cried out as she came, Regina still crying underneath her, and her thigh was coated with Cora's juices did the older woman speak again.

Her dark eyes were glazed over with hunger and her body still quivered with rolling waves from her release, but Cora's voice was steady as she spoke. "Tell me you don't want this."

Cora watched gleefully as her daughter's eyes teared up from exertion, but nothing except muffled groans could be heard. She moved the hand that had been tightly clutching the delicate throat down to Regina's small chest.

She pinched and rolled a dusky nipple between her fingers before palming that sweet, sweet breast against her hand. Cora could feel a gush of wetness on her own thigh and she looked up at Regina with a smirk. She grinded her thigh against Regina's slit and her smile grew wider as Regina's breath audibly quickened. 

She moved her hand away from Regina's mouth.

"Tell me again you don't want this," she repeated.

Regina whimpered. "I don't want this."

Cora snarled. "Liar." 

She snaked her way down Regina's body and gripped her daughter's thighs hard until Regina's legs opened for her. Only for her. And the arousal-stained sheets beneath Regina's thighs was all the evidence Cora needed.

"You can use your dirty, filthy mouth to lie to me all you want, dear," Cora hissed, "but your body is practically begging for my touch."

And Cora, the loving mother she was, wouldn't deny her precious daughter any longer. 

She licked long, slow strokes against Regina's cunt. Fingers worked away at her daughter's clit while her tongue and teeth nibbled and sucked at her daughter until Regina was crying, still crying, but her breath was coming out in harsh pants and the girl was no longer begging her mother to stop.

Regina couldn't stop her hips from moving upwards to meet her mother's unrelenting mouth and she inwardly cursed her body for betraying her again and again. 

"Please, please, please, please," she cried.

"Please  _what_ , darling?"

"Please, mother, I need to -.  _Please._ "

Cora pulled away, pressing deceptively gentle kisses on Regina's inner thigh. She murmured, "All you have to do is ask."

"Please, mother, I need to come."

Cora does not even bother with a response before she licks her way back to Regina's folds and swirling her tongue in her daughter's delicious cunt. Regina gasped and her hands instinctively reached down to hold onto her mother's head, needing that sweet, sinful pressure. Without stopping, Cora grabbed wrenched Regina's hands away from her head and held those delicate wrists down by her daughter's waist.

Cora continued to suck at her clit until Regina came with a scream, toes curling and hands fisting into the bedsheets. Cora lapped at Regina's juices until her daughter's orgasm subsided though Regina was still trembling, squirming to get Cora's tongue away from her oversensitive clit.

Her mother moved up to press her lips against Regina's neck, sucking at the sensitive spot just under Regina's ear.

Cora breathed hotly in her ear. "You want this."

Regina ignored the sticky shame between her legs and the bare breasts of her mother pressed against her own smaller ones. She focused only on the beating of her mother's heart and the hand that was never so gentle than it was when it was tangled in her hair after one of these nights.

She remembered the way she hadn't spoken a word the very first night Cora had slipped under her covers and stroked Regina, albeit over her clothes, in a very decidedly unmotherly way. She remembered how she had leaned into her mother's touch. She closed her eyes as if by doing so, she could block out her own truth.

"Yes."

/

Cora smiled contentedly as Regina curled up in her embrace. She did not allow herself to rest until she knew Regina was passed out from exhaustion and once the young girl did, Cora pressed a kiss to her forehead. This. This was her one weakness, but it was okay because Regina was entirely hers and always would be. She would make sure of it.


End file.
